Oona (Puffin Rock)
Oona is a Puffin from The Children Show “Puffin Rock” Couples Puffin(Boyfriend) Roles She Played Rita in Rocky and Company She is a dog She Played Kate in Oona And Puffin She is a pretty wolf She Played Georgette in Doodle And Company She is a Sassy Poodle She Plays Swan Odette In The Puffin Princess She is a swan She Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Spanish Pup She is a teapot She Played Big Mama in The Horse and the Land Before Time Dinosaur She Played Belle in Oona and the Blue Trex She Played Rita in Guido and Company She Played Dodger In Everest And Company She Played Foxy Loxy in Glider little (Chicken Little) she is a fox She Played Ariel In The Little Puffin She Played Crysta in Puffin Rock (FernGully) She Played Ash In Sing (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) She Played Lady in Oona and the Puffin She Played ??? In Oonalina She Played Jenny in ??? and Company she is a girl She Played Rita in Princess Flug and Company She Played Greta in Wonder Park (DiaRockz) She Played Paisley in A.N.T. Farm (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) She Played ??? In Rainbow Pets She Played Sawyer In Puffins Don’t Dance she is a cat She Played Scartte In Teletoon Age 3 She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Starfish She (Along With Ducky) Played Rita in Nala and Company She Played Mr. Mole in Battylina Koda she is a mole She played Mrs. Pepper in Swan Odette's Clues She played Jenny in The Little Einsteins and Company She played June in Little Animals She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Reptar She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Sabertooth Tiger and Beauty and the Purple Duck She Played Rita in Tasha and Company She Played Ms. Fieldmouse In Shenzilina She Played Fifi In Beauty and the Blue Hedgehog and Beauty and the Lamp She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Vacuum She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Red Bird She Played Duchess In The Artsiro-Puffins She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Radio and Beauty and the Green UglyDoll She Played Magenta In Puffin‘s Clues She Played Ducky in The Island Before Time and The Rio Before Time She Played Belle in Female Puffin and the Carbunkle She Played Chris In The Brave Little Ghost Girl She Played ??? In Bonnielina Blueberry She Played ??? In Oonasatsia She Played ??? In Puffinzan She Played Crysta in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style 7) She played Fifi in Hunter and the Blue Bear She played Burn in Littlefoot (Turbo) She Played??? In Oonaella She Played ??? In Stellalina She Played Fifi in Beauty and the Father Pug and Beauty and the Blue Octopus She Played Shenzi in The ??? King She Played Mrs. Fleidmouse in Annalina Banana She (Along With Puffin) Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Grouper She played Deema In Bubble Guppies (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She (Along With Puffin) Played Chomper in The Universe Before Time 2,5, Tv Series and 14 She Played Rita in Pail and Company She Played Magi Lune in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (PetrieRockz Style) She Played Helen Parr In The Incredibles (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) she is a superhero woman She Played Cera In The Land Before Time (PetrieRockz Style) She Played Miss Spider In Freddie and the Giant Peach she is a spider She Played Gary In PetrieBob PterodactylPants she is a snail She Played Mrs. Ladybug In Norah and the Giant Peach and Cera and the Giant Peach She Played Kala In Derekzan Category:Puffin Rock Characters Category:Birds Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Sweet Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Puffin x Oona Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Rat Terrier Fan’s Friends